The Beginning of The End
by 3DBABE1999
Summary: Cover is my own design. Dean's invented sigil he carved into the souls on his rack.. Lucifer said that it was ALWAYS going to lead 'right here'.. No matter what was altered..
1. Chapter 1

"The Beginning of The End."

A/N: Oh.. Holy Monkey!.. I just watched a Promo for Season 9!... And AAAAAAAGGGHHHHH! OHMYFREAKINGOSH! AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!  
Okay.. Now that, that's outta my system.. Calm, deep breaths.. Nope. Can't do it.. AAAAAGGGHHHHHH!... I think it's official, the writers of the show, must want me in a loony bin by the time the Series is completed.. OHMYFREAKINGOSH!.. Will they just?.. Wanna cry.. I really wanna cry people... WHY?.. Why, do they do this to me?..

SPOILER ALERT!: If you haven't watched the Promo.. Then turn back NOW!.. Run, run while you still can!... Yeah.. I'm never gonna get over what all I just saw.. Never.. But I knew they were gonna do this.. I knew it.. I honestly did, they've been hinting at it off and on all throughout Season 8.. And.. *weeps*.. I knew they were gonna go there... BUT.. *BAWLS*.. I'm gonna have a small melt down.. Bear with me here.. The Promo shows.. Deep breath.. Dean, beat to hell.. Cass beat to Hell, Sam in a hospital bed.. Dean yelling at Sam (Speciffically he yells at Sam.. "Tell me there's nothing to fight for!.. That there's nothing to hope for." and he even pushes Sam (And Sam's got blood around his mouth so either Dean's shoving Sam while he's still been coughing up blood (Which is NOT COOL, DUDE..) or Sam has somehow got a busted lip (And if it's cause Dean hit him, then again.. That's.. So.. NOT COOL.) and Sam replies "No. I'm telling you that there is.")... But worst of all is the way everything looks.. It looks like they are now in the future, that Past!Dean was shown by Zachariah.. You guys know?.. From the Episode "THE END." From Season 5 (Episode 4.).. And they hinted at it.. They did a few times..But biggest hint came in "The Great escapist.".. But NOW.. We can all guess where this is gonna go... Sam, getting possessed by Lucifer (AGAIN.).. Dean getting his neck snapped under Lucifer's heel, just like Past!Dean saw.. And... AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH!... Is that what the writers are planning to do to us?!... How could they?.. Hangs head and cries...

A/N: Now.. Sorry.. Yes I WILL.. Get the next Chapter up to "Because it hurts." .. It's just .. THIS.. NEEDED.. To be written..

WARNINGS:.. Blanket warning for everything that can possibly be imagined and then some.. Yeah.. This'll be Rated "M" for a few VERY GOOD REASONS.. Also.. SPOILER WARNINGS.. For everything from Season 1 Episode 1 all the way up to what I've seen in the Promos for Season 9.. Then toss in my own ideas and theories (That are based on various REAL LORES.) and well... You get this, hopefully well received, fanfiction..

Okay... Now..

A/N.. I felt that we as viewers deserve a backstory to various characters in the show as well as certain items SO...

I'll start with the Demon Killing Knife of The Kurds... Because it's such a huge part of Supernatural now and there's all sorts of little hints in the show of what Azazel (A.K.A. The Yellow Eyed Demon) REALLY was before he became a demon as well as what Ruby was before she became a demon (And don't tell me "She said she was once human and that ALL demons were once human.".. Cause DUH!.. Demons LIE!.. AND.. SO DO ANGELS! (Sometimes.. Zachariah and Uriel were proof of that. And Gabriel was proof that EVEN ARCHANGELS could be deceptive and I wish people would just stop white washing over those things, especially NOW when it's been shown that Naomi, AN ANGEL, was screwing with the FREEWILL of other ANGELS and Zachariah AN ANGEL practically ADMITTED to helping to screw with Sam's FREEWILL (Does NO ONE see the parallels between Sam and Cass but me?.. I'll come back to that later..) and I think we as fans deserve a bit of a backstory to Azazel, Ruby and a few other characters that have popped up in the Supernatural Series as well. (PLEASE.. Do NOT flame me for MY take on things!.. I combined things from Supernatural with VARIOUS.. REAL lores to come up with this stuff.)

For those who don't know this.. REAL lore on Demon classifications (Yeah there's a system to classify demons in REAL lore.).. Demons are classified by their nature, the sin with which they tempt people, the month in which their powers are the strongest, the Saints that were their advesaries or other characteristics. (This'll be important later, especially when reffering to 'The Magnificent Seven" (A.K.A. 'The Seven Deadly SINS'.).)

So.. Backstory to the 'Demon Killing Knife', Azazel (A.K.A. The Yellow Eyed Demon), Ruby and a few others, along with a few of my own well researched theories about certain characters, starts here and doesn't end till the ~0~ right above my last two Author's Notes..

According to Lore, there was an ancient tribe of Kurds who followed a "Peacock Angel", Melek Taus (Or Tawuse Melek) who was once considered Chief of ALL ANGELS (Because at that time, in that faith (of The Yazidi) he was the central figure of their religion) .. AND.. Who was otherwise known as Azazel, Azazyel, Azael, Asael, Zazel or Za' Ziel (There's also a few other accepted spellings and variations) who was a Seriphim (The highest class of angel (Archangels are Seriphim who are "Chief Princes" meaning the Archangels were just higher ranking Seriphims..) BUT Azazel was NOT the only "Peacock Angel" there was also a few others who were said to have "Peacock feathers" (one notable angel that was said to have wings or feathers of a peacock was Michael.).. And Azazel was the second in command of the Grigori or Watcher angels (Because Samyaza was leader of that particular sect of angels and interestingly enough Satanael was the "Chief Prince" (Archangel) they reported to as SHE was the Archangel who oversaw those angels (It was like Azazel was a superior to both of them but took a role as third in power as a show of support for his younger siblings.).) and he was ONLY ONE of the Grigori to procreate with MORTAL WOMEN and to father Nephilim offspring.. And ONLY ONE of the Grigori who taught mankind forbidden arts.

Azazel is the angel that taught mankind the forbidden arts of how to make WEAPONS.. (Hmm..) (Remember this for later, it's important.)

Then Azazel was castrated by Raphael for the crime of fathering a Nephilim (According to the pious angels who thought their race was too good to breed with mortals..

Thus they thought ALL of the Nephilim were "ABOMINATIONS" and so the Archangel Raphael castrated ALL of the angels who fathered such progeny as means of appropriate punishment.) and then cast Samyaza and Azazel into Hell (But Azazel wasn't cast into Hell right away.. The only one of the Grigori who was IMMEDIATELY punished was Samyaza, and that was cause he was a naughty little angel who told the mortal mother of his Nephilim offspring, the TRUE NAME of GOD.) because of the facts that he..

ONE: Taught mankind the arts of weapon making as well as the use of metal for jewlery and crushed and powdered berries for the use of make up to adorn the faces of women and he also showed mankind that precious stones could be valuable (In other words he helped to teach mankind vanity and greed.) and..

TWO: Because his first born Nephilim child was Asmodeus WHO became one of the seven "Princes of Hell" in fact he is the Prince of Lust. (I'll get to WHY that's important later.)

And Asmodeus' MOM was Naamah, (One of Cain's sisters) who was a fallen angel of prostitutes. (She was made mortal so Asmodeous would've only been half angel.) but her having been a FALLEN angel of PROSTITUES would have had angels like Raphael really looking down on Azazel fathering a child with her.).

AND she was also said to have been one of the four mates of the evil Samael along with Agratbat Mahahlat and Eisheth Zenunim (Who were also fallen angels of prostitutes.) AND Lillith (Who, in some lore, is said to be the mother of Adam's first son Cain (As she was Adam's first mate before she fled The Garden of Eden) (In SOME lore Lillith was created FIRST, then Adam), whereas Eve was the mother of Abel, Seth and the rest of Adam's children.), and it's possible since Naamah was one of Cain's sisters that she was also one of Lillith's children (as Lillith had several sexual partners, but she didn't even need to have sex to reproduce.. So Naamah could have been her daughter and NOT Adam and Eve's)

So.. Naamah might've been born at least part human, then she died, became an angel, then a fallen angel of prostitutes made mortal (again) to have Azazel's son Asmodeous.. (Make sense?.. Cause I know in Season 2 Episode 13 "House of the holy." Sam and Father Reynolds told Father Gregory that people COULD NOT become angels (First off At that time Dean didn't EVEN BELIEVE there WERE SUCH THINGS as ANGELS and look how wrong HE was.).. BUT.. There's plenty of REAL lore that says otherwise and I'm thinking it'll be revealed at some point that Father Gregory REALLY WAS AN ANGEL.. Just a low ranking angel.. After all look at how Father Gregory continuously presented himself.. The BRIGHT, white light, the ringing we as viewers now associate with 'an angel's TRUE VOICE', the fact that he could make the ground shake when he appeared.. Then there's the fact that he could go from place to place without anything that physically tied his presence to those places (YEAH. The men who were killed were members of his church before his death.. BUT Father Gregory had NO CONNECTION to the people who did the killing and THEY were the ones he visited AS AN ANGEL.).. No other spirit in the history of Supernatural has been able to swing that. And we as viewers are supossed to just buy that Father Gregory's spirit could play by different rules than any other spirit that we've seen before or since Father Gregory? *Wags index finger and clicks "Tsk, tsk, tsk."*.. I don't think so.. AND.. IF humans that go to Hell can become demons (And if (according to REAL lore) ANGELS can also go to Hell and can also become demons.)... Would it be an unreasonable assumption that humans that go to Heaven, who really didn't have very many ties from their mortal lives, like spouses, children or especially fond memories that could serve as 'Their Heaven', could become angels?.. AND the people Father Gregory chose to do the killing.. The ones 'who needed redemtion' were: A heroine addict, An alcoholic AND.. (DRUMROLL PLEASE...) A future demon blood junkie! (All of them were addicts or a future addict.)... Then, when Dean (Who didn't even believe in angels.) chases down the person SAM was supossed to stop to receive 'redemtion' he himself witnessed what he SWORE looked like "GOD'S Will"... Hmmm... (Makes a person wonder: WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED if Dean hadn't kept Sam from stopping the guy?.. Again.. Hmmm..).. AND.. As a quick little moment of "Weird coincedence?.. Or did the writers do it on purpose?"... The way the man Dean chased down died was by a metal pipe that flew through the windshield and impaled his heart, thus looking like it was purposefully thrown... Perhaps by an avenging angel? (As Father Gregory (Who didn't look or act like ANY vegeful spirit EVER SHOWN on Supernatural before (Vengeful spirits shown on Supernatural usually either look as if they still bear the wounds that killed them or they look like rotting corpses (Except the Lady in White who could look as pretty as she did when she jumped from the bridge aside from her tattered dress, then change to look like the monstorous spirit she was.. And YES she was physically tied to something.. The road that lead to the bridge where she jumped (Making the road and bridge themselves like cursed objects.) and the house where she murdered her own children.) was no longer at the church with Sam and Father Reynolds.).. ANYWAY bear in mind how that guy died.. THEN in Season 7 Episode 17 when Sam is sitting (Quite possibly high and remember Father Gregory visited ADDICTS or A FUTURE ADDICT to offer 'redemption') in a car next to the shady drug dealer who offered him a knock out, Sam hallucinates a pipe flying through the windshield and piericing the drug dealer's heart, exactly the same way the guy that Sam was supposed to stop back in Season 2 Episode 13 died and it makes me wonder if maybe Sam's subconscious was telling him the drug dealer was planning to hurt Sam or someone else.. (Then out of sheer irony Sam gets hit by what looks to be the same kind of car the psycho killer guy that Sam was supossed to stop in Season 2 Episode 3 was driving when he died (Cause to me both cars look like blue Fords of the same Model and maybe even the same Year.. (I'll wait here why you go fish out Seasons 2 (Episode 13) and 7 (Episode 17) to check into what I'm talking about..)).. Ironically because of a car accident (That caused the metal pipe to go throuh his heart..) Again.. Hmmm...).).)

Now.. Azazel wasn't the only one who fathered Nephilim offspring, nor was he the only one to teach mankind forbidden arts.

There was also Behemiel who taught mankind Sorcery and Armaros who taught the resolving of enchantments (In other words: WITCHCRAFT, CAME FROM (supposedly.. according to lore) ANGELS!) As well as Araqiel who taught the signs of the Earth, Shamsiel who taught the signs of the sun, Sariel who taught the signs of the moon, Baraqiyal (or Baraqijal) who taught Astrology and Kokabel who taught the constelations and that's just SOME of the Grigori's "Chiefs of ten" (Meaning each of the Grigori named was Chief over ten other angels (Like platoon leaders in the military.)

Okay.. So now why Asmodeous being the "Prince of Lust" is important...

According to some lores Asmodeous got with Lillith (Who was technically his grandmother, so, EWW!..) and Lillith at that time had been cursed to give birth to a THOUSAND demonic children EVERY DAY (OUCH!) and some of those demonic children were conceived asexually (Means she didn't have to have sex to make babies.), while some were conceived through sex with other demons (Some her own sons and daughters (Yeah she could get pregnant by having sex with a girl.).) or even angels (Yep.. She knocked boots with quite a few angels, including, but not limited to: Gabriel (Oh, yes SHE did go there according to some lores), Afarof, Senoy, Satanael (Who according to alot of lores was a female Archangel that became a "Prince of Hell" (Prince of Wrath) and she is NOT the same entity as Lucifer) and Samael (Yikes! That's a little to close to the name "Samuel" isn't it? (But to clarify that there IS a difference Samael means "Prince of Power."... OR "Prince of Poison." depending on lore (And according to some lores Samael was the TRUE NAME of Lucifer ("Prince of Pride.") before he was cast out of Heaven.) whereas Samuel means "Chosen of GOD.")..

So Asmodeous and Lillith had sex and the MALE offspring that resulted from their pairing were Incubus demons while the FEMALE offspring were Succubus demons (And remember, Lillith produced ONE THOUSAND demonic offspring DAILY.. So there was probably 500 MALES and 500 FEMALES.) and for those who don't know the Incubus and Succubus demons are 'demons of LUST' (remember this it'll come in handy later) that can infect whoever they choose with LUST with nothing more than a touch and then after nothing more than JUST A TOUCH they can control the minds of those infected in various ways (Will be VERY IMPORTANT later so remember this!)

Alright.. Now Asmodeous wasn't the only Nephilim to sire offspring.

Remeber Behemiel and Armaros? The angels who gave mankind Sorceries and Enchantments? Well, they fathered Nephilim as well and THOSE Nephilim spread out to father and mother children with demons, angels, other Nephilim and even mortal humans.. I'm going to only focus on the children who were conceived with humans (For now.).. Okay the children conceived with humans were the grandchildren of the angels who brought witchcraft to mankind and SOME of the grandchildren of Behemiel got with the some of the grandchildren of Armaros and the children who resulted from those pairings were the FIRST natural born witches.

Kick forward a couple of generations later, the Succubus and Incubus have gone to conceive children with other demons, with angels, with Nephilim and even with mortal humans.. Again I'll only focus on the offspring that resulted from the pairings with humans (For now) and so now there would be people who were roughly one third Incubus or one third Succubus.. NOW some of those people got with a few of the great-grandchildren of Behemiel and Armaros (The FIRST natural bon witches) and that created a race of natural born witches that were part Incubus or Succubus..

NOW.. Enter back in Azazel who taught mankind how to make weapons (And funny enough only a specially made gun could kill him.) who would be one of the great-great-great-grandfathers to that new race of natural born witches who were part Incubus or part Succubus.. That race (The tribe of Kurds who made The Demon Killing Knife.) (and others) started worshipping Azazel and under his teachings they learned how to make The Demon Killing Knife of The Kurds (And I think it's possible that Samuel Colt was also a decendant of Azazel somehow (Not all of Azazel's offspring went evil.. In fact MOST of the race of Nephilim became HEROES of 'old reknown' including a majority of Azazel's children, who were good.).. So here's the part that's important RUBY one of the makers of The Demon Killing Knife of The Kurds was a natural born witch who was part Succubus (And thus she would have become a special kind of demon after her transformation in Hell so it's possible that even 'The Demon Killing Knife' wouldn't have been able to kill Ruby (Notice how 'The Demon Killing Knife' lit Abaddon up, but didn't kill her? (And oddly enough Abaddon is a 'demon of WRATH' (Remember this as well, it will be important later.)) (Thus when she touched Sam (Before he even knew she was a demon (Season 3 Episode 2) she infected him with LUST and was then able to control him in various ways (Even if her hold on him WAS weak at first) so when she revealed herself as a demon he couldn't act against her (Watch the Episode and notice how he goes to pull out the flask of holy water, then seems to almost put it back inside the bag (Like he's having trouble fighting Ruby's hold.) then in what looks like an act of defiance (Like for all of three to five seconds Sam understands what's happened to him and he tries to fight against it) he yanks the flask from the bag only to be unable to use it against her. .. Also as further possible proof watch Season 3 Episode 1 "The Magnificent Seven.".. Notice how Dean was NOT affected after the SUPPOSED 'demon of lust' ('demon of lust' not "Prince of Lust" as the demons represented "THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS" but were NOT the "Princes" of those sins (And in reality there would be thousands of demons to represent each sin (Like Abaddon was a 'demon of wrath') 'The Magnificent Seven' were probably just the heads of each individual faction.) .. Or else Sam would've originally met Lucifer back at the beginning of Season 3 because Lucifer is the "Prince of Pride" and sorry but that 'seven deadly sins' TWERP, 'demon of pride' was no Lucifer.) KISSED HIM?.. I think that's cause SHE was NOT, REALLY the 'demon of lust'.. I think RUBY was the REAL 'demon of lust' (after all that's what a Succubus would be) THE ENTIRE TIME.. (And I don't think the 'Demon Killing Knife' actually killed any of 'The Magnificent Seven' (As they would be special breeds of demons as well.).. They just needed to make it look like it did so that Sam would be intrigued enough by the knife to listen to what Ruby has to say in the next Episode (Just some food for thought.).)

Now add in the fact that it was OBVIOUS that Zachariah was working with Lillith (Who.. Oh yeah.. Would've been Ruby's great-great-grandmother.) and Ruby to "Make sure Sam played his part.".. I think that Sam was actually so strong willed that it took the threat that Lillith still technically owned Dean's soul and could rip him away any second she chose (And the knowledge that, if the angels no longer thought Dean was useful they wouldn't protect him from being taken by Lillith. So Sam needed to have a back up plan for if the angels decided they no longer wanted to bail Dean out of a jam (Season 4 Episode 2 Dean was nearly killed and not one single angle did SQUAT to save him (And WHERE would Dean's soul have gone.. Yep.. RIGHT BACK TO HELL, cause technically Lillith still owned his pasty white behind.).), Ruby's touch AND Zachariah's mojo/grace to control him..

My thoughts are that Sam never started drinking demon blood of his own free will (And obviously he didn't REALLY start drinking it of his own free will as he was only SIX MONTHS OLD when he was FORCED to drink demon blood for the first time.. But I mean in between Season 3 and Season 4 after he was already grown.)..

The theory is that Sam was suicidal because of Dean's death at the end of Season 3, so yeah, he stayed drunk and out of it most of the first two months after Dean died, so when Ruby showed up he was vulnerable (And if she was a Succubus she'd already touched him once so she would have still had some control over him (Plus Lillith forced a kiss on Sam at the end of Season 3 and since she was the mother of the race of Succubus it's reasonable to believe that she further strengthened Ruby's hold on Sam with that kiss as she would have possibly been able to effect him with her own mojo through the touches and the kiss.. Then whatever mojo she blasted him with could have been meant to do any number of things.. But it becomes obvious that she was just playing Sam into thinking he had some kind of power that actually scared her (Because she needed him to believe she was scared of him so Ruby could have more over him, right up until the very end where it becomes crystal clear that Lillith KNEW that HER DEATH was going to break the Final Seal that freed Lucifer.. (Or else she wouldn't have goaded Sam into killing her the way she did.) so she was never really that scared of Sam (Or hadn't been until he seemed ready to try to 'jump the gun' one too many times for her liking (Cause if she had died too soon, then it wouldn't have done jack squat to free Lucifer.).)..

But Sam wasn't stupid and he would've refused to drink Ruby's blood (Or any demon's blood) outright the second Ruby so much as hinted at it.. In fact it might have endangered whatever fragile hold she had on him, so she called on Zachariah to swoop in, put a whammy on Sam so she could force her blood on Sam (which would give her even more power over him.) (Otherwise things wouldn't have gone according to plan.), then to scrub his mind after (Oh and here might be a good time to mention that Zachariah was The Angel of Memory.) so when Sam woke back up he probably thought he had just blacked out from drinking to much (And because Ruby and Zachariah would've been smart enough to make Sam think he'd been alone when he blacked out, he would have never been able to figure out what Ruby was doing to him while he was unconscious.)..

And it probably took a few times before Sam eventually believed that he just consentualy fell into drinking demon blood all on his own.. And then anytime Sam started to get willful and started attempting to resist doing what Ruby was trying to force him to do, she would call on Zachariah to whammy Sam and scrub his mind.. Like in "Lucifer Rising." how there's a cut scene in between Sam saying he thought Dean was right about everything and Ruby asking Sam if he was 'Going to see this thing through.'.. She then sort of sternly says "Sam?!" like it's an order, but also like a question like she knows her hold on him is slipping.. The scene CUTS, RIGHT THERE.. then goes to Dean trying to break out of the Beautiful Room and then about FORTEEN SECONDS LATER Zachariah is shown to be standing behind Dean (Which for an angel is PLENTY of time.. After all look how many times Gabriel repeated the same Tuesday over and over, then made Sam go through SIX MONTHS in an Alternate Reality where Dean 'died on a Wednesday' and had been dead for that whole six months.. Yet when Gabriel finaly let Sam go back to reality, in technicality only a few hours had passed since Sam had pinned 'the Trickster' (Gabriel) outside the diner with a stake to his throat.).. I'm thinking that in that fourteen seconds Ruby called Zachariah who popped into the backseat of the car Ruby was driving then mind whammied Sam into complying with the plan that resulted in Lucifer being freed from The Cage then scrubbed Sam's mind so later Sam wouldn't remember Zachariah was ever involved. (And there's the little fact that Cass (Who worked for Zachariah at the time and obeyed Zachariah's orders 'like a good little soldier'.) OPENED THE PANIC ROOM DOOR! While Sam was at the height of demon blood withdrawl and thus pretty much deffenseless against the immediate need for demon blood!.. (Come on!.. SERIOUSLY?!.. Please tell me how it's NOT, OBVIOUS that Zachariah, Lillith and Ruby were all working together!).. Yet, somehow.. That teensie tiny little fact seems to have been swept under the perverbial rug because way too many fans are ready to white wash over that HUGE mistake that Cass made and jump straight to blaiming Sam for everything that happened after Sam was sprung from the panic room (Maybe Cass doesn't remember doing it, maybe Naomi or even Zachariah (before he died) scrubbed Castiel's mind to keep him from remembering all of the angels' involvement in MAKING SURE 'Sam played his part'?.. Maybe he does remember and just feels too guilty to come clean (Plus pretty sure he knows Dean WOULD kill him over that (And pretty sure Cass knows he'd die screaming.).)?.. Who knows?.. But the fact remains that Cass still did it whether of his of volition or not remains to be seen.)

AND.. Here's some solid ground for my theory that it had to be the threat of Lillith taking Dean, Ruby's touch AND Zachariah's mojo/grace to control Sam.. In "It's a terrible life." Zachariah was able to make Dean forget Sam completely (Oh, here might be good area to pint out that according to REAL LORE.. Zachariah is The Angel o MEMORY).. Yet Sam kept getting flashes of the fact that he knew Dean and that they 'were close, like brothers'.. Meaning that Sam was strong and willfull enough to resist the effects Zachariah had on him on his own (Which probably pissed Zachariah off because an 'Abomination' like Sam could resist being controled by him when it was JUST HIM alone, without Ruby and Lillith. And yeah.. Zachariah would probably view Ruby and Lillith as 'Abominations' as well, but he had to suck it up and work with them to free Lucifer from The Cage.. Makes a person wonder if he really wanted Michael to win, especially when, if one looks closely enough, it seems like Zachariah's actually trying to keep Dean from saying "Yes." to Michael while working under the guise that he's 'Being a good little soldier that's following orders and doing what he's told.'.)

Even more solid ground for my theory "It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester." was proof the angels wouldn't really do crap to actually HELP Dean prevent the Seals from breaking (Yet they'd show up, mention a Seal was in danger then shine all sorts of bad light on Sam's 'extra curicular activities' (Which Sam just so wound up with no other choice but to take back up those 'extra curicular activities' to save not only his and Dean's lives, but to also save THE WORLD from Samhain. (But of course all Dean saw and focused on was the fact Sam once again used his powers.).).. (When in the previous Episode ("Yellow Fever.") Sam valiantly worked his but off and saved Dean's life and if one will take notice in Season 4 Episode 2 Sam saved Dean's life THEN in Episode 3 "In the beginning." Cass shows up wisks Dean to 1973 just so he can stir up all sorts of doubts about Sam at the end of the journey (While veering Dean's focus AWAY from the facts that ONE: Sam and Dean's mom made a deal with The Yellow Eyed Demon, that gave him access to Sam as a HELPLESS INFANT., TWO: The fact that nothing could have been done to have pervented the series of events that led to the night Mary died (And here's where Cass claimed that the only real purpose for the trip back in time was because Dean NEEDED TO SEE and HEAR for himself what Yellow Eyes had, had planned to do to ALL of his special children (Proving that THE ANGELS had known ALL ALONG what Yellow Eyes was going to do to Sam and had done NOTHING.), thus making Dean aware of the fact that Sam had, had demon blood in him ever since he was an infant, which is where Cass really wanted Dean's focus to be directed.).. Then Cass proceeded to show Dean what Sam's been doing with Ruby then (When the angels could have killed Ruby a million times over by then (Yet instead of killing Ruby (like they could have)) the angels go and play it as if Sam's the only real villain worth focusing on.. Then the stuff with Anna happened and it serves to make it seem like Ruby's actually trust worthy even in Dean's eyes (for all of five seconds) (Gee.. Like that wasn't a completely obvious set up that was orcastrated by both demons AND angels to get Sam to further trust Ruby and thus 'make sure Sam played his part' in freeing Lucifer... Plus the few microseconds of trust Dean afforded Ruby helped to keep Dean from just outright killing Ruby (Cause if Dean had killed Ruby before she had the chance to trick Sam into breaking the Final Seal, the demons and angels trying to kick start the Apocolypse most likely would've been firmly S.O.L.) and BOY is it weird how Dean really, really wanted to kill Ruby at the end of Season 3 (And boy wouldn't that have screwed up what Zachariah and Lillith had planned?), He even pegged Ruby's motives almost dead on... Yet, he left Ruby alive (Also.. HOW did Ruby even get out of the devil's trap?)... Hmmm.. Me thinks Sam wasn't the only one to get whammied by Ruby and Zachariah. (And I think Zachariah's the one who got Ruby out of the devil's trap.).. And I point to Uriel in Season 4 "On the head of a pin." as proof that by the time Season 4 ended it should have been OBVIOUS that not all of Heaven's angels were on the side of righteousness and that angels could indeed lie and be deceitful even to/with each other.. So.. That in itself SHOULD BE enough proof to show how possible it is (For me it goes to show how OBVIOUS it is.) that Zachariah worked with Ruby and Lillith to free Lucifer.. And how possible it was that Zachariah was really on Lucifer's side all along...

Okay now, here's some hint from Supernatural itself that when merged with REAL lore hint at Azazel (The Yellow Eyed Demon) having once been THE SERIPHIM, GRIGORI, ANGEL, Azazel.

1: Just his real name (Azazel) implies that he was once an angel as it means" "Who GOD strengthens." and usually the higher levels of angels' names end with "E-L", "A", "O-O-T" or "I-L"

2: The fact that the 'Demon Killing Knife' has now been said to be "Of the Kurds." and as above I wrote about how an ancient tribe of Kurds had a whole faith that revolved around THE ANGEL Azazel. And Ruby said that SHE was THE ONE who actually made the knife.. Meaning she was ONE OF THE KURDS who worshipped THE ANGEL Azazel (Not to mention that nearly the whole tribe of Kurds who worshipped him were his own great-great-great-grandchildren who where natural born witches that were part Succubus or Incubus demons.)

3: There is PLENTY of REAL lore that talks about how angels can be male, female, BOTH male and female and then there are lores about some angels who are as Dean would put it "Junkless.".. Now there's also PLENTY of REAL lore that says that some angels mothered or fathered angels WITH.. OTHER ANGELS.. Or even sometimes with themselves as those who were BOTH male and female could both mother and father their own offspring.. AND.. WHY that''s important is this: There is ALOT of REAL lore that says Lucifer got with a few different female angels and fathered angelic offspring both before and right after his fall (But before he was imprisoned in The Cage as lots of REAL lore says he didn't wind up in The Cage for at least three or four generations after he was cast out of Heaven by Michael (Which, by the time Lucifer was finally locked up in The Cage the race of Nephilim (Human/Angel hybrids) had already started producing offspring of their own (Cause according to REAL lore Lucifer wasn't technically cast out of Heaven until after the creation of the race of Nephilim.).. And thus when Lucifer was locked up in The Cage, so were MOST of the the other "Devils" or "Princes of Hell.".. Mammon "Prince of Greed.", Asmodeus (Azazel's first Nephilim son.) "Prince of Lust.",Beelzebub "Prince of Gluttony." and Belghephor "Prince of Sloth." BUT just because they were ALL in the same Cage didn't mean they could all get out through the same door as they each had their own section of The Cage, therefore they also had their own doors.. It's like Hell is the prison for all things that are damned, The Cage was the cell block for The Princes (PLURAL) who were all either fallen angels or part angel like Asmodeous and Lucifer's Caghe was like Lucifer's private cell .. Now the Princes, Leviathan (Yes, like the 'big mouths', 'black goo' monsters from Season 7.. But THIS Leviathan was most likely THE FIRST (As they produced offspring in various ways as well (And the Leviathans (the ones running lose, not locked up in Purgatory) were also some of Lillith's freequent sexual partners.)...) "Envy." (And funnily enough in Season 5 the company that was going to unleash the CROATOAN virus in the guise of the flu vaccine was called "Niveus".. Like a viewer can't make the small jump to "Envious" from there *Rolls eyes* (It's so OBVIOUS it hurts.).) and then the Leviathans and start trying to mass market a better version of the "Tuduckin Goop" (That oddly enough had effects that were really similiar to how the CROATOAN virus ended up looking like in the future PAST!Dean saw in "The End.") was most likely locked up in Purgatory with his/her offspring.. AND yeah I know DEATH said the Leviathans had ALL been locked up in Purgatory since before mankind was even created because GOD was worried they'd "Chomp the whole petri' dish." but as we've seen, things have broken out of Purgatory before, it's possible that the Leviathan that helped to torment Job (In The Bible.) and the Leviathans that mated with Lillith were already some sort of hybrid that managed to escape from Purgatory without raising too many alarms as they weren't full blooded Leviathans (Like Purgatory's Eve.. She was obviously some kind of offshoot from the Leviathans but was not close enough to being a full Leviathan so even the Leviathans didn't recognize her or any of her offspring (Vampires and so on) as any kind of relation to them.).. And Satan.. I've already given my opinion on who I think is REALLY Satan or Satanael "Prince of Wrath."..).. So at the beginnig of Season 4 Episode 22 "Lucifer Rising.".. It shows "Saint MARY'S Covent" in Illchester, Maryland 1972 (A WHOLE YEAR before Dean shows up (in 1973) Season 4 Episode 3 "In the beginning." to try to 'stop it' as Cass so vaguely put it.. (Yet funnily enough it actually looks like Dean accidently led Yellow Eyes (Azazel) right to Mary (As when Yellow Eyes saw her he said "Where've they been hiding you?" cause as we see in Season 4 Episode 22 Lucifer told Yellow Eyes to find 'A SPECIAL child' (Who is OBVIOUSLY Sam.. But the only way Azazel (Yellow Eyes) could garruantee he could get access to Sam was to first make a deal with one of Sam's parents.. Enter Dean in 1973 who leads Yellow Eyes to Mary Cambell who will someday become Mary Winchester the mother of Sam Winchester, Lucifer's true vessel.. Yellow Eyes tells her she's "Got spunk!" (Exactly the same words he said to Sam in Sam's dream at Cold Oak.).. Then he smokes out of his meat suit to possess Dean's grandfather.. And as he's wearing Samuel Cambell (The irony just keeps skyrocketing.) he starts gloating about how his blood is "Better than mother's milk." and how he'll bleed into the mouth of Dean's sibling and yada, yada, yada (Right there Azazel's just trying to get under Dean's skin to start infecting Dean's mind with doubts about his little brother.. Which plays RIGHT INTO the bad ANGELS' PLANS.. (And.. SERIOUSLY.. How in THE HELL did Dean not catch the FACT that the angels had OBVIOUSLY known about Azazel's plans for Sam THE ENTIRE TIME and had done NOTHING to stop ANY OF IT?!).. As Zacariah PRACTICALLY ADMITS to being behind THE WHOLE THING ALL ALONG as he tells Dean that HE NEVER wanted to stop the Apocalypse, that Sam has a VERY IMPORTANT PART TO PLAY and that he'll "Make sure Sam PLAYS HIS PART." (And if THAT'S not enough proof that Zachariah had been working along side Azazel, Lillith and Ruby (Until each of them were picked off one by one leaving Zachariah as the last asshat standing) to orcastrate EVERYTHING right up until Dean 'stabbed him in the face' how about Season 5 Episode 14 "My bloody Valentine." where the "Cupid" tells Sam and Dean that "The union of John and Mary Winchester had to happen because Sam and Dean needed to be born." and ADMITS to FORCING John and Mary to fall in love (Cause according to the Cupid "They couldn't stand each other." before the Cupid put his WHAMMY on them (Again goes to show how AN ANGEL messed with Sam and Dean's Free Wills by simply FORCING the perameters that would ensure their births into place.) (Okay REMEMBER the Cupid thing and how they can FORCE people to fall in love WITH.. JUST A TOUCH.. AND they can even go invisible so a poor unsuscpecting person can wind up WHAMMIED without ever knowing about it and also remember that angels SOMETIMES made babies with each other cause BOTH of those things are IMPORTANT!) AND Azazel tells the nuns inside the Convent THAT: He'd been 'wondering the desert for years' looking for HIS father, then he says that folks forget that HIS DADDY "Is AN ANGEL after all... Or WAS.", THEN.. Azazel starts talking to LUCIFER.. And Lucifer says "I'm here MY SON."... NOW.. Remember how I wrote that in SOME.. REAL lores Lucifer got with Lillith and made babies?... Well Lillith wasn't technically a human or a demon at the time Lucifer got with her, in fact around THAT particular time Lillith was considered an angel, because she said the TRUE name of GOD (I know it's confusing.. But I can't help where the REAL lore leads.. And apparently Lillith was VERY promiscuous throughout all of her incarnations whether she was an angel, a human or a demon.) In fact according to REAL lore Lillith called GOD'S, TRUE name and became an angel with traits of a Cherubim.. Which ARE?.. Considered Cupids. And have the power to do what?.. FORCE people into falling in love with JUST A TOUCH, thus controlling those people's minds into believing they've fallen in love (AND oh yeah.. Lillith is the MOTHER of the Incubus and Succubus demons who have the power to.. RIGHT.. Infect people with LUST..Through nothing more than.. JUST A TOUCH and then they can control those people in various ways.. Plus she's also technically the GRANDMOTHER and GREAT-GRANDMOTHER of Asmodeus (Who's father is Azazel.. (YEAH.. There was LOTS of incest going on according to several different REAL lores.) WHO.. Is the FATHER of the Incubus and Succubus demons.).. And go figure, the children she bore to Lucifer just so happened to be MOST of what would become the Grigori angels, including Azazel.. (Oh and I'm forgetting to mention that Lucifer fathered Azazel BEFORE he was cast out of Heaven.. Back when his name was still Samael (Again, the irony abounds.).)

4: Also from the dialouge of Season 4 Episode 22 where Azazel is speaking to Lucifer.. Azazel tells Lucifer that most of the others had given up, then he called them DICKLESS heathens.. Remember that the Grigori ANGELS that fathered Nephilim offspring wound up getting CASTRATED? (Dickless much?)... And how MOST of the other Grigori ANGELS were also Lucifer's own children? (According to several different REAL lores.)

5: Holy Water had NO EFFECTS on him... Maybe cause he was ONCE AN ANGEL?!

6: Name a demon BESIDES Azazel (The Yellow Eyed Demon) that Supernatural has shown having the ability to get inside a person's dreams... Now that you can't think of ANY.. Let me name all of the ANGELS that we've seen getting inside a person's dreams... Cass, Anna and Lucifer.. Hmm..

7: Angels are SOULLESS DICKS.. Sam who is infected with AZAZEL'S blood walked around SOULLESS (And was very much a dick.) for A WHOLE YEAR

8: Just for fun Asmodeus.. Who was a NEPHILIM (Half HUMAN.. Half ANGEL.) and who was AZAZEL'S son has his own Seal it is supposed to summon the arts of Astronomy, Mathematics, INVISIBILITY and MIND READING and using it is common practice for... WITCHES and.. PSYCHICS

NOW... How Supernatural hints that "Crowley" is REALLY Satan or Satanael who was once a FEMALE Archangel.. (Also mixed with bits of REAL lore.)

1: The viewers first see "Crowley" in Season 5 Episode 10 "Abandon all hope.".. Which might not mean much to some.. BUT... The phrase "Abanon all hope, ye who enter here." Comes from "The Divine Comedy." better known as "Dante's Inferno." in "Dante's Inferno." the phrase "Abanon all hope, ye who enter here." is inscribed on The Gate of Hell (Talk about the writer's subtley forshadowing where they were eventually going to wind up taking the story.).. Okay.. Anyway in this Episode "Crowley" REMINDS Sam and Dean that Lucifer isn't a demon, that Lucifer's AN ANGEL (Light bulb!.. Not only people can go to Hell!) then gives Sam and Dean The Colt and tells them were Lucifer is, then disappears... Now HOLD UP!.. What all demons have we as viewers seen that can just 'poof' disappear like that besides "Crowley", Azazel and Abaddon?.. Hmm?.. "Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock...".. Still can't think of any?.. Right.. Cause we as viewers haven't seen a demon that can do that other than those who have REAL lores that can tie them to once having been angels or part angels... AND.. When "Crowley" vanishes the viewer can hear 'that sound'.. The one angels SOMETIMES make when THEY just 'poof' disappear.

2: Season 5 Episode 20 "The DEVIL you know." (Seriously.. Just the title alone gives so much away as the Seven "Princes of Hell" are also known as the "Seven Devils".").. Crowley tells Dean he's been "Selling sin to Saints for centuries." which is Satan's job description in a nutshell as according to several different REAL lores Satan is the "Tempter of creation." it's HER job to tempt everything in creation (And she REALLY has to SELL, EVERY temptation as best she can through every means she's allowed to use.) to prove whether or not those she tempts are worthy of salvation.. But SHE was never allowed to do anything without GOD'S permision first.. For example in The Book of Job, in The Bible.. Satan had to have GOD'S permission to tempt and test Job and SHE could only operate within the perameters GOD set.

3: Skipping ahead to Season 7 Episode 1 "Meet the new boss.".. When Cass appears in "Crowley's" R.V. "Crowley" says "Can't blame a GIRL for trying." (Remember Satan or Satanael was a FEMALE Archangel?)

4: Skipping ahead to Season 8 and this is just a quick run down as Season 8 has the boldest little hints yet... When "Crowley" possessed Kevin's mom.. Dean asks "Getting in touch with your feminine side. Hey Crowley?" and "Crowley" replies "Something like that."... Then it's revealed that not only does "Crowley" speak FLUENT Enochian, but he (SHE) also knows about how ANGELS are programmed... Hmmm.. In Episode 17 Crowley sees Naomi and THEY KNOW EACH OTHER.. Seemingly VERY well!.. Then Naomi disappears THE EXACT SAME WAY Crowley ALWAYS does and "Crowley" petulantly says "Tart stole my move."., In Episode 21 "Crowley" tells Naomi; "I'm the Daringest DEVIL you'll have ever met, love.".. AND in the SAME Episode we as viwers see how "Crowley" has Kevin in a makeshift Alternate Reality.. Funny I once knew an Archangel named Gabriel who liked playing tricks like that ("Mystery Spot." and "Changing Channels.")...

5: Satan or Satanael is said to be a "Prince of Hell.".. And.. "Crowley" has reffered to himself as first the "King of The Crossroads.", then as the "King of Hell.".. Last I checked "King" was a BIG step up from "Prince" and LOTS of REAL lores say that Satan was one VERY ambitious gal...

6: "Crowley" was the one who told Dean where to find DEATH (And "Crowley" oddly enough KNEW, right where DEATH was gonna be (Pizza place and all.).).. And.. DEATH was the one who got Sam's soul back AND the one who gave Dean the warning (however vague it may have been) about Purgatory.. Hmmm... Now.. According to various REAL lores DEATH and Satanael are.. Well, basically BFF's.. They literally go hand in hand.. So.. Maybe DEATH warned Dean about Purgatory because he had the inside info from "Crowley" perhaps?.. (After all Cass wasn't in the best of mind sets so.. Maybe "Crowley" wanted to find a way to give Sam and Dean a heads up?.. But wait!.. What is that my dear readers are saying?.. "Crowley" innitiated the whole thing with Purgatory to begin with? (So WHY would "Crowley" care to find a way to warn Sam and Dean about ANYTHING? (Isn't "Crowley" one of the MAIN, BAD GUYS?) ... Okay.. Yeah "Crowley" initiated things with Purgatory.. But.. NOTICE.. Cass WAS going to go to Dean, then Crowley showed up.. Putting Cass in the middle of two CHOICES.. AND.. Satan's job is to what?.. TEMPT.. EVERYTHING.. IN.. CREATION... PLUS.. The thing with Purgatory ended up serving a purpose.. Cause the Leviathans (Weird how both Satan AND the Leviathans (Which "Crowley" did even try to TEMPT the leader of the Leviathans.) popped up TOGETHER in The Bible during the testing of Job.) knew about The Tablets... And the revealing of the existance of The Tablets led to?... Ding, ding, ding!.. Finding out that the Gates of Hell could be closed FOREVER and that EVEN a mere MORTAL could do it BUT that mortal would end up having to make THE ULTIMATE SACRIFICE.. But it was that mortal's CHOICE whether or not to do the things that needed to be done to close the Gates of Hell...

*Takes bow.*

(It took me FOREVER to write out how all of that REAL lore ties in with all of the subtle hints Supernatural gives.. And then only less than half wound up actually getting posted. Cause I'm sure as interesting as everyone found this stuff.. They eventually want to get to the actual fanfiction at some point.)

~0~

Hopefully that all made sense.. I was up all night scouring thousands of sites on Angelic lores and lores on the race of Nephilim and SOME of the other seperate races that the Nephilim were rumored to have spawned, like the Anakim, Rephaim, Zumim and Emim peoples as well as lores on Lillith, Asmodeous, the Incubus and Succubus demons, Abaddon, Satanael, Lucifer and a whole bunch of stuff that had my mind reeling with the over-abundance of knowledge that I was trying to cram into my brain all at once.. So I sincerely apologize if my Author's Note was too much for any of my readers and I really, really apologize for the extreem use of parentheses (And here I am using them again to apologize for possibly mis-spelling "extreem" and "parentheses" cause I don't know if I spelled those words right or not (After all that research I was too tired to Google for words I couldn't spell (So just please forgive all of my spelling mistakes.).. And yep, used them again.. I am a truly horrible person.).)

A/N: PLOT: Lucifer said that it was ALWAYS going to lead 'right here'.. No matter what was altered.

Anyway.. Onto the story.. Which will really start in the next Chapter.. Cause my A/N's are seriously freakin LONG!


	2. Chapter 2

"The Beginning of The End."

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who is following and I'd like to thank Lewis The King for Reviewing.

I got a Review from Lewis The King that said "There is only one thing which debases your theory about demons, and quite soundly too, watch "Weekend at Bobby's", Crowley sold his soul six hundred years ago to get another 2 inches on his, eh. You know?.". ..

And I'd like to say: Thank you for the Review and for pointing that out Lewis The King!.. To correct my negligence to discuss that matter in the previous Chapter, I would like to present THIS, theory... THEORY.. Because that's all it is until it's revealed for certain otherwise. (Like when the Series ends and I'm either proven right or not.. Just remember if they do reveal that Crowley's really been Satanael (A.K.A. Satan.) all along that I.. Pegged it first.. I did.. Me.. Nobody else. (Okay so I'm a bit of a glory hog... Especially when I'm right and I'm pretty sure that I am.))..

ANYWAY the THEORY is this: Demons AND ANGELS, can BOTH, LIE...See.. Sam and Dean dug up "Crowley's" bones.. Right? Then "Crowley" took those bones.. Now we know of at least one angel who developed their own 'witness protection program' (Gabriel) say that Satanael posed as a human for a short stint (Say that the REAL 'Crowley' was actually a vessel.).. And say got married to a mortal woman (Wouldn't be the first angel to do that.. Nor would it be the first (Technically) lesbian (Cause Satanael is a FEMALE angel (In a MALE vessel if she's really wearing 'Crowley.).) relationship an angel's had.) and then adopts the human wife's son.. Then fakes human self's death.. Cause, well.. People die.. So the reason 'Crowley' kept Sam and Dean from burning those bones is cause it'd kind of give away that those bones were NEVER the right ones.. Cause there are NO BONES to burn and if Sam and Dean burned those burns 'Crowley' possibly would have had to either find another vessel (Cause everyone recognizes the one he's (SHE'S) riding in and if he's (SHE'S) supposed to be dead, he'd have to cut the vessel lose.) or if 'Crowley' is REALLY Satanael SHE'D have to blow her cover by NOT going for another vessel.

And just to help cement my THEORY.. Again..

In Season 8 Episode 2 "What's up, Tiger Mommy?" when 'Crowley' possesses Kevin's mom.. "CROWLEY" says that he (SHE) doesn't have all his (HER) mojo while riding Ms. Tran .. But it'd have to do.. BUT.. WHY, would 'Crowley' have all his (HER) mojo inside one meatsuit and NOT another?.. Maybe cause Ms. Tran's NOT, a vessel or NOT the RIGHT, vessel for Satanael?.. But since Ms. Tran basically gave her soul to save her son she'd basically forfitted having to say "Yes." first before an angel could use her as a vessel, since she'd given her soul freely right IN FRONT of an angel?..

ANOTHER THEORY... "Crowley" has (HAD) his (HER) own hellhound.. And.. ALL of The Seven Devil's or Seven Princes of Hell, ALSO, have THEIR own hellhounds according to various REAL LORES.. So.. IF.. 'Crowley' was REALLY Satanael and was REALLY the Prince of Wrath or Devil of Wrath it'd make since for him (HER) to have his (HER) own hellhound.. Wouldn't it?..

Okay.. EVEN MORE..

According to various REAL lores.. Abbadon was also once an angel.. Hmmm?.. Say what?... Oh, yeah.. Abbadon was once an angel... AND... According to various real lores... Abbadon imprisoned the Archangel Satanael in Hell and bound HER in CHAINS... NOW.. Here's where it gets interesting.. According to various real lores.. AFTER, Satanael was bound and imprisoned, Abbadon ended up on LUCIFER'S side... Is it just me or does that seem like Abbadon got Satanael out of the way, then turned on the other angels and joined LUCIFER?... Oh, but it gets better.. According to various REAL lores.. Abbadon got a second chance... WHAT?!... Yep... According to various REAL lores... Abbadon CONFESSED all of his/her (Because Abbadon was one of those angels that was BOTH genders.) SINS and was CURED of the demonic 'taint' then elevated back up to his/her full angelic status... Whoa.. Isn't that almost EXACTLY what happened in the Series? Until Abbadon escaped.. Then Sam and Dean had no choice but to use 'Crowley'... And 'Crowley' wound up in chains and was in those chains when Abbadon came bursting in and put the smack down on him (HER.. If 'Crowley' really is Satanael.).. Weird huh?...

Now.. For those who might want to point out things that could debase my THEORY that Zachariah was working with Lillith and Ruby..

Remember in Season 4 Episode 18 "The monster at the end of this book." when Lillith shows up at the "Toreador Motel." or "R-E-D Motel" after the "T", "O's", "A" and "R" all disappeared?.. And how that all started with "Chuck Shurley's" 'vision'... Okay.. Starting from the get go.. When Dean reads "Well the pages say that I spend all day riding around in the Impala, so I'm gonna go park her."... Did Dean get hit with a stupid stick in that moment?.. WHY, didn't he just LEAVE the Impala PARKED where IT ALREADY WAS and just STAY IN THE ROOM with Sam?.. Okay.. ANYWAY.. So Chuck's vision showed VAGUE flashes of Sam and Lillith looking like they were about to do the horizontal mambo and that helped to plant even more doubts about Sam and to create even more mistrust where Sam was concerned in Dean's mind and heart.. AND when Lillith showed up.. She played it as if she was going to stop breaking The Seals, because she had found out that she wasn't going to live to see the Apocalypse and she was afraid for her life, but she wanted Sam and Dean's heads on sticks and yada, yada, yada, so if they'd give themselves over to her she'd stop trying to bring on the Apocalypse and all that had to be done to seal the deal was Sam had to sleep with her... Now.. Hold up IF Lillith was making a deal for both Sam and Dean's heads on sticks in return for stepping down and stopping the Breaking of The Seals.. Wouldn't she need BOTH, Sam AND Dean to seal the deal?... Oh, ho.. Unless Lillith still owned Dean and didn't need him to seal anything because she could always just take him whenever she wanted to?.. Lillith basically if he whores himself out to her, he'll be saving the world... Lillith also taunts Sam about the demon blood and so on (She also says that Sam seems to be 'Immune' to her 'CHARMS' (And demons can lie. Right?).. WHY, would Lillith willingly put herself into a room with a HUNTER, that has at least TWO WAYS to kill her that she knows of if her 'CHARMS' are truly useless against him?,.. Oh and notice how Lillith asks where the knife is, BUT she doesn't ask where DEAN is?.. Maybe because she already knew? And HOW, would she know?.. Hmmm...).. Now while all this is going on Dean has found out that Chuck is protected by an Archangel so he gets the bright idea to get Chuck into the same room as Lillith.. Now.. Cass had told Dean that whatever the "Prophet has written, can't be unwritten, as he has seen it so shall it come to pass.".. But we as viewers will find out only seconds later that there's things that happen without Chuck having written them first, such as Dean bursting in and Chuck sitting on the couch saying "What are you doin here? I didn't write this.".. And oh wait... Cass gave Dean the idea about the Archangel.. But ONLY AFTER, Dean threatend to just not do crap when the time came and he was needed... Sam had planned to KILL Lillith NOT SLEEP WITH HER.. But all Dean could think of, all Dean could worry about was how Sam might go dark side, he even admitted that to Sam's face.. But anyway.. By the end of that Episode Sam is left thinking that Lillith is running, that Lillith is scared and Dean is left with even less faith in Sam...

And how this plays in with my THEORY about Zachariah when "The monster at the end of this book." is coming to a close, we as viewers find out Chuck had a horrible vision and he wakes to find... ZACHARIAH.. Chuck immediately wanted to warn Sam and Dean about what was going to happen but Zachariah threatened Chuck.. Hold up.. I thought Chuck was protected by an Archangel that would smite ANYTHING that threatened the Prophet?.. But Zachariah's not sweating it any as he threatens Chuck.. Maybe because Raphael was the Archangel protecting Chuck and by then Raphael was either with Zachariah on Lucifer's side or Raphael wanted the Apocalypse just as much as Lillith did so he just sat on his thumbs as Zachariah gave Chuck a mental and emotional shake down.. Either way..

Now in Season 5 Episode 1 "Sympothy for the Devil." we as viewers find out that ZACHARIAH... PLANTED a vision in Chuck's mind.. The whole "Castle on a hill of fourty-two dogs." thing and let Chuck think that's where "Michael's sword" could be found.. And technically that is where it could be found, because Dean did wind up there.. But the point is.. If Zachariah could plant visions in Chuck's head, then isn't it feaseable to think that IF Zachariah, Lillith and the mysterious Archangel watching over Chuck (Possibly Raphael) were all in on it together that Zachariah could have planted the vision in Chuck's head back in "The monster at the end of this book." (Which by the way notice how ZACHARIAH was the MONSTER at the end of that Episode?.. Weird huh?), then Zachariah, Lillith and the mysterious Archangel forced the perameters (Like say possible demons riding around in the cops at the road block that kept Sam and Dean from leaving town, or possible demons riding around in the hoodlums that busted the back window of the Impala?) all so Dean would lose a little more faith in Sam and Sam would be convinced that Lillith was terrified of what he could possibly become capable of doing to her, further convincing him that he was doing the right thing by doing everything he possibly could, to get strong enough to kill her..

AND in Season 4 Episode 8 "Wishful thinking." when Dean asked Sam why he didn't want to wish at the wishing well Sam said he DID NOT TRUST IT.. This came like four Episodes or so after he'd last had any physical contact with Ruby.. It's like Sam was beginning to think clearly again.. Then what happpens?.. Sam gets struck by lightning and KILLED.. AND.. Didn't Ash say something about Sam and Dean having been to Heaven more times than he could count?.. Meaning that every time Sam died up until "Dark side of the Moon." he had been going TO HEAVEN (Including his death in Cold Oak.) and I wonder what Zachariah could've done to Sam to screw with Sam's mind and FREEWILL while Sam was there.. Oh and isn't the next TWO Episodes where all that stuff with Anna happens?... Which helped further cement Ruby's hold on Sam and helped to give Dean pause with his thoughts about wanting to kill her for all of ten seconds...

Again it's all just THEORIES..

Now.. WARNINGS.. SPOILERS for everything all the way from Season 1 Episode 1 up to stuff I've been seeing in Promos and Sneak Peaks for Season 9.. Language.. Yeah, cause there'll be some pretty foul language erupting every so often (But it won't be too bad or too frequent and I promise it'll be realistic (Cause REAL PEOPLE could be brought to curse a blue streak over various things, and I know Sam and Dean don't just toss curses around for the heck of it, BUT, I'm sure really emotionally charged or seriously dark and heavy things could get them issuing explenatives that start with the letter "F." or the letters "S-H.".).) and as close to Canon as I can get.).. AND.. A BLANKET WARNING for... EVERYTHING that can possibly be imagined... There will be some seriously DARK and heavy stuff in this..

So, now, without further adieu..

Onto the story...

There are plenty of people from plenty of varying cultures and religions, that would tell anyone who would listen that "In The Beginning, there was nothing but darkness." until whatever deity they worship either said "Let there be light!" and then there was light... OR their culture's or religion's worshipped deity reached into their own chest, pulled out a ball of light, threw it against the pitch black void of nothingness, where the ball of light burst and became all of the stars in the entire universe and then there was light.. There's lots of different cultural and religious takes on, "The Beginning.".. And in all truth no mortal's religion or culture is ever going to have an even close to acurate take on how everything truly 'Began'.. This, was something DEATH knew all too well... He'd witnessed "The Beginning.", because he was infinite, he was a being that had no 'beginning', a being that would NEVER have an 'end'.. And he knew lots of things.. Things a mortal human's capacity could never even hope to grasp...

The TRUTH was... There was no 'Beginning'.. Not really.. Because something that's just ALWAYS been cannot 'begin', just as something as infinite as he is, cannot 'end'...

But in reality, such things are trivial and 'beginning' or no beginning', 'end' or no 'end', DEATH, still has a job to do and he has no time to explain to all those who mourn the dead or dying that Death is not an end to anything.. Going to Heaven or even being cast into Hell, is not, an end to anything.. Far from it in fact... But try telling that to someone as stubborn as Dean Winchester...

"Did I not warn you that you would be dead, before you even started to try to bind me again?"

"Well, I'm still breathing, so you must not be too pissed."

"Or, maybe I just found it amusing that you would even think about trying something so ignorant again."

"Amused is good.. I can work with amused... Listen I need your.."

"I already know of your brother's grave condition.."

"Grave.. That's funny.. You picked up a sense of humor.. That's.. That's just awesome."

"I've always had a sense of humor. Just not one.. Someone as limited as you, could understand."

"There's nothing funny about the fact Sam's dying!"

"I never said, that your brother's being at my door was funny, Dean.. You're the one who made what I said into a joke.. Not me. I merely stated, that, yes, I do have a sense of humor, that I've always had a sense of humor and you, being the hairless ape that you are, took it the wrong way."

"You said you found what I was trying to do, amusing!"

"And you should be thankful for that fact.. It's the only reason, you're still alive.. That and I do have some, compassion, for what you're going through... But, though I said I found your actions amusing, I never said that I found the fact that your brother is dying, to be amusing."

"Okay. I get it. I'm sorry, alright?.. I'm desperate, I'll do anything."

"I understand your desperation, but, you are not the first person in this world to lose someone they love and I've told you before that you and your brother cannot keep upsetting the balance of things.. Mortal human beings die, Dean. That's the way things have always been, the way things will always be."

"So, you're just gonna stand by and let the person who's helped save the world?.."

"Even heroes, die, Dean."

"Please... He's all I have left... Please, he's my brother.. Just... Please..."

"I swear, it's like talking to a brick wall. It's truly disheartening, that, when even after DEATH himself tells you that your brother will die, you still persist to plead for his life."

"I'm begging you here, please save him.."

"Even if I could.."

"You can!"

"True.. But that doesn't mean that I should."

"He saved the world more than once! Isn't that a good enough reason to save his life?"

"It has never been about whether or not you and Sam are good enough. It's about balance, mortals die, Dean.. Nothing can change that."

"But he doesn't have to die yet... Just save him, please. Save him."

"I am truly regretful to inform you that both you and your brother cannot keep upsetting the balance.."

"Screw balance!.. This is my brother's life!... MY brother is dying and so help me.. By everything that's Holy... If you don't save him, then when he goes, you better Reap me too, because either way, I'll be following right behind him."

"That's a bit dramatic. Don't you think?"

"Try me and see, just how dramatic I can make things... Cause if both Sam and I go.. Then who'll be left to fight?... What do you think Sam and I being dead and gone will do to your precious balance then?"

"There are other hunters besides just you and Sam and there always will be."

"Yeah. But how many of them know what we know? How many of them have been a vessel for one of the most powerful Archangels to ever exsist?.. In fact, how many of them even know angels are actually real?"

"You do have a point there, I suppose."

"So, you'll do it? You'll save him?"

"I don't believe I said anything about saving anyone."

"He broke into Hell and pilferred Bobby's soul, he's been to Heaven, he even took a stroll through Purgatory. You'd have a hard time finding any other hunter who will know as much as he does.. "

"Yes. I am well aware that you view both you and your brother as highly valuable and that you believe that the fate of the world rests on both yours and his shoulders, but I can assure you, that the world was just fine, long before you and your brother, were even thought of and it will continue to be just fine, long after the both of you are gone."

"Even with every angel from Heaven minus Metatron, running lose, with who knows what kinds of mojo still intact?"

"I'm confident someone will find a way to take care of the angel problem."

"So, that's it Sam's gonna die and you're not gonna do anything to save him?"

"I don't believe I ever said that either."

"You said.."

"I said that you and your brother cannot keep upsetting the balance of things... But right now I'd say that the balance is already rather upset.. Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah.." Dean replied cautiously. "What exactly are you saying here?"

"I suppose.. That's for me to know and you to find out."

DEATH snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving Dean standing in the abanddoned church, hating vague sons of bitches and their riddles...

"I told you, that thinking about trying to bind him wasn't a good idea, squirrel." Crowley stated cheekily from the chair he was still chained to...

A/N: Hopefully I'll have more up soon.. But.. How is it so far?... PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
